Fate
by plum blossom angel
Summary: Rei meets a mysterious young man ! who do you think he is ? just read ok ?


FATE  
  
Chapter 1 : Mysterious...  
  
A young woman laid on her bed frowning slightly. Her thoughts wandered through her mind slowly. She remembered the incident that happened at home about 6 months ago which made her felt all sad and cold. You better get a degree in law or I'll make sure you'll never belong in this family, her father's words kept repeating constantly in her head. Her whole family had monopolized the law section. So it was a family tradition for everyone in the family to be lawyers. There were exceptions of course. Her brother and cousin sister had broke the rule and it caused a big family problem. She wanted to be a lawyer too but the pressure was too high. Even the smartest would not survive. Suddenly,......  
  
" REI !!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
A familiar voice was heard. Her thoughts drown immediately. She sighed. When will I ever get over this ? she thought. She got up her bed and glanced at the window. It seemed that dark clouds had taken over. Thunder was heard and rain poured heavily onto the earth. She took a short bath. She quickly dressed into a simple baby-T and a short blue skirt. She looked satisfied with her clothes so she moved on to the next thing which turned out to be her hair. She brushed starting from the top until the bottom and tied it into a ponytail. She walked out from the room looking tired even after the bath.  
  
" I thought you will never get up sleepyhead ," Sasaki, one of her housemates commented as she prepared breakfast.  
  
Rei sat down at the dining table. " good morning everybody ," she said warily. She poured herself a glass of refreshing green tea. She preferred her tea to be cold. So, Sasaki got her some ice cubes. " thank you ," she murmured . Her lips touched beverage. She took another sip and put the glass down.  
  
" Where's Haruko ? " asked Sasaki looking around. She had just noticed there was someone missing at the dining table.  
  
" probably sleeping ," Ayako replied digging into her pasta. She stopped. " I'll wake her up ," she added getting up and walked towards Haruko's room. She knocked a couple of times but Haruko did not reply. She looked at a set of keys nearby. She grinned evilly. She took it and unlocked the door quietly. Inside, Haruko was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Legolas.. " Haruko murmured. She smiled dreamily. Ayako grinned. She pulled Haruko's blanket and shook her roughly. Haruko got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
" what's the matter ?? " she asked. She saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Ayako's eyes pair of solemn eyes. " oh my god !! has our house caught fire ? " she asked urgently, her eyes widening. Ayako blinked. What in the world is this girl talking about ?, she asked herself. She finally realized what Haruko was crapping about. She laughed and shook her head violently.  
  
" No..our house is not on fire but you are late for class ! "  
  
Haruko looked terrified. She scrambled out from bed quickly and got ready. She then went to the dining table .She gobbled everything that Sasaki had prepared for her. The others laughed. Haruko was ridiculously funny. They were not late in fact they were very early. Ayako lied. It took Haruko to realized for quite some time.  
  
" How's the food ? " Sasaki asked peering from Ayako to Haruko to Rei.  
  
" It's okay ," Ayako replied lazily as she knew her friend was looking for a compliment.  
  
Sasaki fumed at the reply but she calm down a bit because she knew Ayako was trying to annoy her.  
  
Haruko smiled. " Ayako was only joking honey ," she said .  
  
Ayako immediately threw her a death glare. Haruko sunk back into her seat and ate her pasta quietly. Ayako smiled at her victory !  
  
" Bad wheather isn't it ? " she asked as she heard a thunder strike.  
  
" yeah. Remember to bring umbrellas ok ? " Sasaki reminded them. Everyone nodded.  
  
They had finished everything on the table and Sasaki drove them to class .They took turns driving each other to class. All of them can drive except for poor little Haruko chan! The journey from their house to school took about 15 minutes without jam. Their college was beautiful. It was like a castle. Surrounded with beautiful flowers, statues of late professors and a large clock tower right in the middle. But today, the beautiful scene could not be seen because of the wheather. Sasaki parked the car in the student's parking lot which is very far from their class. Ayako brought only one umbrella much to the other's dismay. ( Ayako : oopppsssssss ! ) So, they decided to take turns. Rei volunteered to be the last as she her stuff fell and was scattered around the car and half was going to the floor. To make matters worse, her hand phone had fell off somewhere. She sighed. She had to get out from the car in order to get her stuff. But it's raining ! she thought. She searched for her stuff in difficulty so in the end she decided to get out from the car. That's it ! I don't care if it's raining, I am going down ! she thought determined. She got out and took her stuff.  
  
" weird..I don't feel any rain ," she muttered  
  
" Need help miss ? " a mature voice said  
  
Rei turned around and saw a tall , handsome young man holding an umbrella on top of her head. Fair with dark blue hair. He smiled at her. Rei looked at him uncertainly. Why is he helping me ? she thought. He seemed to be able to read her mind  
  
" I mean no harm miss. I saw you in difficulty so I came. You would have been drenched in rain and you might get ill ,"  
  
" umm..gee.thank you," Rei murmured  
  
" are you done ? " he asked  
  
" y.yes ," Rei replied as she quickly gathered her stuff together  
  
" come on , I'll accompany you to class ," he said  
  
" t..there's no need for that. I don't want to bother you ," Rei said quickly  
  
" it will not take up a lot of my time . I'm going home anyway. My class had ended a while ago ," he said kindly  
  
Same place elsewhere ,.....  
  
" should we go and help Rei ? " Sasaki asked looking thoughtful  
  
The three girls watched Rei from afar. Ayako shook her head slowly.  
  
" she seems to be enjoying her company ,"  
  
The others nodded in agreement. They turned and headed for class.  
  
Meanwhile,....  
  
" so shall we go ?" the young man asked politely . He helped Rei carried everything except her personal stuff of course.  
  
" yes ," Rei replied gratefully.  
  
They walked quickly to a shade . The young man accompanied her to class. They were silent throughout the journey.  
  
" we are here ," the young man declared  
  
" thank you ," Rei said giving him a soft nod.  
  
" you're welcome. It is nice to help such a beautiful young lady as you ," he said bowing. Rei blushed at his compliment. " I will leave now ," he added  
  
" wait ! " Rei said quickly. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
" umm..what's your name ? " Rei asked .He looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
" I'll tell you on our next meeting . Go on or you'll be late for class ," he said . He walked away after he bid her a goodbye. Rei stared at him for a while and went in for class.  
  
Her friends had saved her a seat. She did not seen the evil grins on their faces nor did she know her friends saw what had delayed her.  
  
" enjoyed your company ? " Sasaki whispered into her ears. She turned to look at her looking surprised.  
  
" oh please...we saw the whole thing from afar darlin' , " Ayako said rolling her eyes. Rei looked horrified.  
  
" how could you spy on me ? " Rei spat angrily.  
  
" we were not. We were suppose to get you ," Haruko answered in a matter of fact tone which made Rei silent. She found her tongue at last.  
  
" then why didn't you ? " Rei inquired impatiently  
  
" you had better company ," Sasaki replied simply  
  
Rei glared at them. Actually, she did agree to the fact that she had had better company. She let the thoughts flew freely. She sighed dreamily. She did not pay attention to the lecturer at all. To be honest, nobody did ! After two hours, the class ended but Rei didn't seemed to notice. Ayako tapped her shoulder but Rei did not seemed to wake up from fantasy world.  
  
" umm..Rei..," Haruko said tapping the other side of her shoulder.  
  
" REI !! " Sasaki shouted  
  
Rei blinked. " yes ? you called ? "  
  
" they called. I screamed ! " Sasaki snapped  
  
" oh ," Rei smiled apologetically. " why did you call for me by the way ? "she asked looking sweetly.  
  
" class had ended ," Ayako answered simply  
  
Rei got up and packed her stuff. They left later. Sasaki drove again. The car was filled with silence. Not one of them whispered a word until finally...  
  
" who was that guy anyway ? " Haruko asked curiously  
  
" I don't know ," Rei replied softly feeling sorry for herself because she did not know his name. I'll tell you on our next meeting, his sentence popped into her mind. " but I will soon ," she added after a while.  
  
End of chappy !  
  
Who do you think it is ?????? please review. All you have to do is press that lil' button way down there and write your review ! please don't forget to send it ! thanks !!!!! 


End file.
